


Woman Scorned

by DragonDancer5150



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDancer5150/pseuds/DragonDancer5150
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami's concerned about Vivian's attention, but not for the same reason Yugi is.  Drabble.  COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman Scorned

Author's Note – Prompt from the comm Musing Way on Dreamwidth: "Woman scorned".  I've been writing in _Transformers_ almost exclusively for the past few years, but I still and will always love _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ too.  I'm trying to get back into it actively without losing my TF passion.  We'll see how that works.  XD

Disclaimer –"Yu-Gi-Oh!" and all related characters, events, and concepts belong to Takahashi Kazuki and any other related owners/distributors/producers. I get no monetary benefit from this. My benefit is the enjoyment of dealing with beloved characters.

 

"Woman Scorned"  
by DragonDancer5150

 

Yugi winced, watching Vivian huff and flounce away, perky backside swishing as her hips worked.  How she didn't break her ankles in those heels...  "I think we're going to have to keep a closer eye on her, Other-Me."  
  
Beside him, Yami frowned and nodded, arms folded.  ~ _She's a powerful Duelist._ ~  
  
Yugi groaned. Yami had a quick mind and was an astute observer . . . except where it came to women.  Yugi had just – gently! – turned down her offer (more like demand) for a date.  Again.  
  
On or off the dueling field, Yugi knew she'd make sure he regretted it.


End file.
